DESCRIPTION: The objective of this application is to better understand the role of cytotoxic T lymphocytes in the recognition and destruction of HIV-infected cells. The investigator has particularly focused on the role of major histocompatibility complex encoded class I molecules and their interactions with peptides. He has used the technologies of molecular biology and cellular immunology to devise strategies for improving the peptide epitopes themselves and used a variety of delivery systems in an attempt to improve delivery to cells and to experimental animals. Of particular novelty is the use of transgenic mice to produce cytotoxic responses to HIV encoded proteins, but which use the human MHC peptide binding molecules to better mimic human antigen presentation. These experiments are designed to allow a better understanding and are pointed towards more rational vaccine design and delivery systems.